Potioncraft
Potioncraft is a type of magic featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. It first appears in the second episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. Uses Potioncraft is the magical ability to create liquid substances for various purposes by combining a set of obtainable ingredients. Such potions can be replicated when the user possesses skill and the recipe, or a sample of the potion. Known Practitioners *Belle † *Cora † *David Nolan *Evil Queen/Regina Mills/Roni *Emma Swan *Fendrake the Healer † *Dr. Jekyll † *Jafar *King Arthur † *Maleficent *Merlin † *Mother Superior *Robin Hood *Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold † *Sisters of Saint Meissa *Zelena/Kelly West Known Potions *Cloaking potion - Used as an ingredient in a form of cloaking spell, combined with fairy dust and an incantation. *De-cloaking potion - Reverses the effects of a glamour spell *Defense potion - Used for fighting against Ingrid's spell of shattered sight. Its actual effects against the spell are not fully conclusive since the potion was never completed. *Infertility potion - Used for making someone unable to conceive a child. After consumption, the user becomes infertile, and the only known way to reverse it is drinking water from Lake Nostos. *Locator potion - Used for finding someone by enchanting an item belonging to the person. *Memory potion - Used for erasing or regaining memories. It is also known as a forgetting potion. *Singing potion - Used to seal away a singing enchantment. *Tethering potion - Used to tether an object to a human soul in order to control them. *Time-stopping potion - Isolated from the Dark Curse, this potion renders its victims in a paralyzed state. *Transformation potions - Used to transform someone or something. **Doppelganger potion - Used for making the user look identical to another person. **Enlarging potion - Used for making an item bigger in size. It's not known if the effect is permanent or temporary. **Reversal potion - It was presumably used to stop August's transformation into wood, but he never had the chance to actually test it out. **Shrinking potion - Used to make someone smaller in size. **Spell of Mor'du - Used to transform someone into a bear as strong as ten men. **Miscellaneous potions - Used to transform a human to a puppet, rat, toad and staff. The Apprentice|Unforgiven|A Wondrous Place}} *True love potion - Used on the Dark Curse scroll as a safety measure so only a savior born from true love can break the curse. It was also combined with the waters of the wishing well to bring magic to Storybrooke. Known Potion Ingredients *'Adder's fork (snake tongue)' - Unknown potion used to locate Aladdin *'Blood' - Doppelganger potion *'Dragon scale' - Memory potion *'Eye of newt' *'Hair' **True love potion - Hairs of people who share true love **Memory potion - Strands of hair of the target **Memory potion - Hairs of someone who is living their past life *'Goat tears' - Potion for breaking a sleeping curse *'Lizard horn' *'Lizard's maw' *'Magic mushrooms' - Enlarging potion (only known ingredient) *'Otter spleen'File:616WhatIsThis.png - Potion for breaking a sleeping curse *'Shard remnants' of the Snow Queen's mirror - defense potion for countering Ingrid's spell *'Tongue of newt' - Potion for breaking a sleeping curse *'Water' - Memory potion **'Water from the Lethe' - Used in another type of memory potion. *'Witchbane' - Unknown potion for freeing someone from a tree. *'Wolf's blood' - memory potion Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *A page in Mr. Gold's spell book reads:File:613RepairASword.png An enchanted blade may ebb and wane in time with scores of differing hands on the hilt. Like an oft blood letted vein, energy escapes. To invigorate the instrument in question, the practitioner should find the smith who originally forged the blade. Some blood of that might will needed to commence the great work. Make a magic circle with rope and estab- lish the four quarters with a dedication to the old ones. Mix the blood of the smith with some wolfsbane and some juniper berries. Pour this concoction into a cauldron and stir it in a deasil motion on a clear evening when the moon is waxing gibbous. When the concoction has cooled, dip the blade into the cauldron while willing the lost magic to return. ::*According to magic lore, wolfsbane can be used to prevent shapeshifting, and has traditionally been used to protect homes from werewolves. Bundles of wolfsbane can be placed around barns and pastures to protect livestock from predators (this requires taking care that the livestock have no access to the plant, as wolfsbane is highly poisonous, and ingesting even a small amount can kill you). It can also be used to bring harm to another by creating "elf bolts" of sharpened flint dipped in wolfsbane juice and using it to pierce a poppet for the victim. |-|Cultural References= Popular Culture *The herb that Regina is trying to find for a potion to free Merlin is called witchbane. During the middle ages, witchbane was a nickname for the rue herb because people carried them to ward off witches. In magic lore, the rue herb is often used in spells of protection against witchcraft and bad luck. It can be used for hex breaking and warding off the evil eye, and is a classic herb for protection magic and to increase one's psychic powers. It is also used in some love spells.Garden Witch's Herbal, Ellen Dugan, Llewellyn Publications, 2012, page 169. Facsimile by Google Books. Appearances *Potions are mentioned in the Underworld Storybook in "Firebird".File:520ThatsRight.png}} Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References }} Category:Potions